


Soulmate's Bodyswap (Soulmate AU)

by MaggieMaybe160



Series: Soulmate AU One-shots [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bodyswap, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Short One Shot, Soulmates, Soulmates Castiel & Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-02 21:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15805275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggieMaybe160/pseuds/MaggieMaybe160
Summary: You switch bodies when the youngest soulmate turns 21 but, it only lasts a week.





	Soulmate's Bodyswap (Soulmate AU)

Dean had honestly never believed in soulmates. It seemed like crap. Another person was out there, perfectly matched to you? No. No way. Maybe for someone else but definitely not him. Which is why, on his 21st birthday he was surprised when he was wrenched out of his body and thrown into Heaven.

 * * *

Castiel sat up in a grungy motel bed. A half eaten pie was on the nightstand. Papers and pictures were pinned to the wall opposite the bed. There was snoring in the next bed. How had he gotten here? What was going on? He got up and went to the window. He saw the stars outside and the heart that was beating inside his chest jolted.  _Earth._

The last time Castiel had been on Earth had been a century ago at least. The humans were good at evolving. But what was he, an angel, doing on Earth? How had he acquired a vessel without permission? What vessel was he in?

Cas walked to the dingy bathroom and looked into the face of Michael’s vessel. Dean Winchester. This was against the rules. This was not right. But look how good he looked. Cas felt himself swoon just a little before reminding himself that he was an angel and angels don’t get crushes or fall in love. Especially with humans.

* * *

Dean closed his eyes as hard as he could, willing himself to wake up. The world around him had changed. He was sure he was either dead or dreaming. He didn’t know how long he had been there but he didn’t have his body. He was made of light or energy or something. There were noises happening around him but he couldn’t understand.

“I pray to the angels in Heaven,” a little girl’s voice spoke as if directly into Dean’s ear. Dean snapped his eyes open but there was no little girl. “Watch over my daddy while he’s away and give me good night dreams.”

“I’m no angel.” Dean thought but the words that left his lips were of the strange sounds around him that he couldn’t understand.

 * * *

“Happy Birthday, Dean.” a 17 year old Sam Winchester said as they got into a 1967 Chevy Impala. Sam seat belted himself into the front seat as Cas stared at the steering wheel. He had never driven an automobile. When Cas didn’t move, Sam looked over at him. “You okay?”

“I know how to drive.” Cas said immediately.

“I didn’t say you didn’t.” Sam laughed a little and looked out his window as Cas put the keys into the ignition.

When they made it to the high school Sam was pressed to his seat and gripping his backpack. His teeth were clenched and his eyes were wide as the car came to a jarring halt in front of the school. “Have a good day.” Cas smiled.

“Yeah. Okay.” Sam said breathlessly as he got out of the car.

Cas drove to the library, only rear ending a few cars on the way. He decided to try to use a computer to find out about body switching and came up with theoretical websites describing what humans thought happened when they turned 21. The idea was that if you had a soulmate, you switched bodies for a week so it would be easier to find the other person.

“No.” Cas was horrified by the thought of being a soulmate to a human. Sure, his supposed soul mate was the most attractive person, angel, or creature he had ever seen but it was heresy for an angel to fall in love at all.

If Cas was in Dean’s body, that meant Dean was in Cas’s celestial form. He could probably pray to his own name and Dean would hear him. The poor human must be traumatized. Cas made it back to the hotel he had started at and sat in the car longer. He had never been on this end of prayers.

“I pray to Castiel.”

 * * *

“I pray to Castiel.” Dean heard his own voice ringing in his head. “I mean. Dean Winchester. Since. I’m… Castiel.” Dean tried covering his ears but he didn’t know where his hands were or where his ears were or what any of this was. “We seemed to have switched bodies. It’s only for a short period of time according to other humans. Can you hear me? This is very awkward. How can humans do this?”

“What? No.” Dean suddenly realized what the person using his voice was saying. “This isn’t happening. I don’t have one. This can’t be happening.”

“I should introduce myself better so you know what’s happening. I’m Castiel, an angel of the Lord. You are in my celestial form in Heaven. I want you to know I took your brother to school. This should be fixed soon. Uh. Bye?”

“I DON’T HAVE A SOUL MATE!” Dean screamed.

 * * *

The next morning, Cas was waiting for Sam to wake up. He didn’t know how to sleep so he hadn’t even tried. He’d stayed awake, looking for other human things to do. He ate the entire cherry pie that was in the motel refrigerator, made the coffee maker light itself on fire (so he threw it in the bathtub), and watched late night talk shows on the static-y television set.

“Ready to go to school?” Cas asked a few hours later, trying to flip the car keys casually but flinging them into Dean’s face.

“I think I’ll walk today.” Sam said as he edged toward the door.

“Oh.” Cas tried not to let the disappointment seep into his voice as he rubbed his face where the keys had hit him.

It was as Castiel had told Dean. A week later Dean woke up in the motel bed. Sam was sitting up doing homework on his bed when Dean came to, covering his ears with both hands and his eyes shut as tight as he could.

“You okay?” Sam asked, looking over at him.

“Aces.” Dean sighed before grabbing his jacket and going to the impala. “No!” He screamed as he saw the dents, scrapes, and scratches. One of the lights was broken and the back wasn’t better. “Cas!” Dean screamed.

 * * *

“Cas!” Castiel could hear Dean’s anguish but he knew not to respond or return to Earth until he had to rescue that boy from Hell in a few short years. He would forget Cas’s name as the car was fixed and the family turmoil of Sam leaving for college would leave Dean with more pressing matters than thinking about the soul mate he didn’t believe existed. Eventually it would fade as a dream might fade. And with this, Cas was content, for an angel with a soulmate was strictly against the rules.


End file.
